


Some Bunny Time High-Jinx

by NaruKokitsu



Category: South Park
Genre: Avoidance of other stories for this piece :), Drug Use, Fluffy cute Butters, Fun and Games, M/M, Oblivious!Butters, Rambling, Sap!!, Stoner!Kenny, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Butters wants to try weed.. He trusts Kenny more than anyone. So why not ask Ken?!Kenny’s in love with Butters but the kid’s oblivious to it. How can he tell him?Smut ensues.. I’m sorry.





	Some Bunny Time High-Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own South Park.
> 
> This came to me after some relaxing~ And yeah.. Sorry if it’s rushed or seems too fast. I love the pairing so much and just wanted to write it.

 

 

Kenny stared at the smaller blond, unsure if he’d heard right or if he’d just gotten temporarily fixated and heard only what he wanted to hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, gee, Ken, I asked if I could um... Come with you and we could... Maybe smoke weed together? I’ve never gotten to try it before and I know everybody says it’s bad for you but everybody at least tries it and I wanna try it because I’ve read that it doesn’t actually hurt you any more than a cigarette and it’s better than drinking, too." Butters rambled on, fists bumping lightly together as he eyed the one he considered to be his best friend.  
  
The best friend who had recently realized, or maybe he’d always known, that he was in love with the sweet blond before him. He’d hinted for a few months now that he _really_ liked the other, but Butters being Butters, completely missed every hint and nudge and Kenny wanted to bash his head through a glass window or something. 

Anything was better than not getting Butters to realize how he felt. But the kid, even at 17 was just too innocent, and maybe a little beaten down by his parents. Kenny wasn’t sure, but he doubted being grounded so much would be good for anyone’s psyche.

"Kenny?" Butters looked at him in confusion, not sure what had caused his best friend to stare off like that but he didn’t worry too much. Kenny was real smart about the world, even if he disregarded school more often than not. Butters did his best to help, of course.

"Huh? Oh.. uh... Sure, why me though. Stan has a stash, too." Kenny finally acknowledged, curious and a little hopeful.

Butters shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other, pausing his steps before he got too close to his own house. His parents didn’t like the supposed influence Kenny put over him, which was weird even to him since it was usually Eric who got him in worse trouble.

Kenny watched him, stopping and tilting his head, "Buttercup?"

Cold-pinked cheeks turned rosier at the name, though Butters thought Kenny was more likely teasing him than flirting. He still liked it though, because sometimes Kenny said it in a way that made his heart race. 

"... Well, cause you’re my best friend, Ken. And I know the guys like me too and all, but they don’t... I don’t feel as safe without you around. And I wanna try, but I am a little scared. I heard it can make you do really weird things." He fidgeted.

Kenny laughed, shaking his head, "It can, but it’s usually silly stuff.. Nothing to be afraid of. And you’re usually lucid enough so long as you avoid anything too dangerous, you’re fine. And you don’t usually forget what happened the next day... But okay, Buttercup. You can come over to my place, okay?"

Butters perked up at the other’s agreement, though he felt his stomach twist before that. He’d do things he wouldn’t without bravado, but was that so bad? He smiled shyly and nodded, "... Yeah. Uhm.. My dad won’t let me stay over though. Not there.." His gaze lowered.

Kenny put a hand on the other’s shoulder, "So we call Kyle or Stan. You tell your dad you’re staying at one of their places, and have them cover. They text you after your dad calls, you call him on your cell, and we play the same music so that he thinks you’re really there." He grinned. 

Butters blinked, the elaborate plan sure confusing, "Umm.. Will they do that?" 

Kenny grinned, arm slinging around the other and pulling him in against his side, eyes a shade darker, which only made Butter’s shiver, "... I’ll pull some strings. I bet Stan will do it in a heartbeat."

The smaller blond nodded, smiling brightly, "Okay." 

Kenny had almost the want to cry in joy. Getting Butters to agree to anything deviant was much harder these days, but still, the fact that he’d have the smaller male at his house—hole that it was—for the night to smoke with him.. 

... Oh, this could work out nicely.

———————————————————————————————————

Stan had been a no go, his last text reading _Sorry, dude, I really wish I could. Dad’s an asshole. Try Kyle._

To which Butters had said thanks anyway and messaged Kyle. Kenny was already on his way home and Butters had his things ready to spend the night, but hadn’t dared go downstairs until he had everything just so. He was so nervous it was hard to type out the message.

He nodded as he read it over again and sent it, smiling faintly to himself. He knew not to trust Eric with this, because for whatever reason, the brunet seemed to hate whenever Butters was around Kenny, but for the life of him, Butters couldn’t figure out why. Kenny was always nice to him, even kept some of the other kids from picking on him when it got too bad.

He jumped slightly when his phone went off, signaling a text message and he beamed at the response. Kyle had been just as lengthy in his message as Butters had, warning him to be super careful with the smoking thing because it was more dangerous than he knew—Such a mother hen, sometimes.—and to have fun and that he’d cover for him easily. So long as Butters didn’t give his parents the landline. _Just my cell, dude, or they’ll get my mom and then we’ll all be dead._

He sent back a happy thank you, smiley faces taking up more than the actual words themselves before he jotted down the cell number and grabbed his bag, bouncing down the stairs, "Kyle invited me over to his house for a sleep over. I’ll be back tomorrow!" He called, "The numbers by the phone!" 

He set the number down on the stand by the phone and darted out before anyone could stop him. It was Friday, so he didn’t have to worry about that, but still. Too many questions never did well for the poor kid and even he knew to avoid it. He ran down the sidewalk, actually giddy and nervous all at once and it made his stomach twist in a fun way.

———————————————————————————————————

Kenny was getting nervous, wondering if maybe their friends had no way to actually help, pacing his room. He jumped at his cheap phone when it chirruped, knowing who it was just by the sweet little sound, eyes widening as he read the message. 

_On my way! Kyle said he would help! Can’t wait to see you! <3 :)_

Which was just Butters being his usual sweet little self, but Kenny couldn’t help the flutter he felt. It was just something about the smaller blond boy. He was unbelievably kind and for what ever reason, thought the very best of Kenny, which was nice. He was a McCormick and most people, due to his parents, didn’t really look at him any more kindly than the rest of his family. 

Except Butters. The only thing he did was tell him to try harder in school which was never in a way that made him feel bad, but capable. 

"You can do it, Ken! You’re real smart, you know. And I’ll help if I can. But I know you can do it."

It made him want to try, if only to graduate with his class and... Ultimately, with Butters. Prove the boy right. So that’s why he had tried to focus on his class work but the text he’d gotten only made him too anxious. 

It seemed like seconds, when really it'd been nearly a half an hour, but the sharp rap on the door had him diving out of his room for the door, beaming at the shorter boy, "Heya, Buttercup... C’mon in."

Butters smiled warmly and entered the house, following Kenny through the dilapidated living room into Kenny’s own room, ignoring the mouse that ran from one end to the other, or the three roaches that circled each other and a small moldy piece of pop tart in the far corner. 

Either way, he never commented—though in his mind he was desperate to get _something_ to save his best friend from the infestation—and set his bag on the wobbly desk, grinning lightly as he opened it, "... I figured since I don’t know how to get a hold of anything else, I’d supply some snacks. The munchie thing happens for real, right?"

He turned, showing the two bags of chips and three bags of chocolate, winning a laugh from the other blond, eyes warm at the simple thoughtfulness Butters had. "Sure does, Cupcake. You want to start now?" 

It was a teasing question, but Butters blushed all the same. Kenny had never called him cupcake before! It made his stomach flutter and he squirmed, letting Kenny take the snacks to set on the bed, moving to open the side of his pillow, pulling out the bowl, lighter and stash he kept out of sight of his little sister. It was one thing to do it, another to leave it around younger kids who could accidentally hurt themselves without proper instruction.

Kenny refused to let his sister near anything until she was older. He wanted her to have better than he did. He lifted the baggie, lighter and his bowl at the other blond, only to laugh some as Butters stammered and fidgeted, knuckles rubbing so roughly that they reddened. 

"Hey, it’s okay. C’mon." He set the items back down on the bed and moved to usher the smaller to the bed, "Here. Get comfy. We can just talk for now, Okay?"

Butters crawled up and settled on the bed, cheeks tinted, "Yeah, okay.." But his eyes didn’t leave the bowl or baggie, face vibrant red. This was really going to happen. It sent a thrill of excitement through him and yet, he was scared. What if his parents figured it out? Or what if Kyle messed up and they came here to get him while he was high? What if he really did end up grounded for the rest of his life?!

"Oh, hamburgers.." he muttered, fidgeting with his shirt. Kenny grinned, climbing onto the bed beside the other and taking his hand so he stopped hurting his knuckles, "Hey, it’s okay, dude. I’ll make sure it’s okay." 

Blushing, the smaller of the two nodded, eyes warm, "Okay..." Kenny always made him feel safe, made his heart race and made him feel like he was... special. But they were best friends, so maybe it was just that. Kenny was just a nice person, that was all. Of course! Kenny was always teasing Kyle and Stan too, even Eric when he wasn’t being grumpy. 

So maybe it was his playfulness. That was always the deduction that Butters came up with, though. Well, that probably made it true.

Kenny just smiled as the blond nodded to himself, hand lifting to ruffle wispy white-blond hair, "So what do we want to do first?" He teased, grinning at the bright blush and smile on his face, fingers stilling in the other’s hair. God, how could a boy be so cute??

Butters blinked, only to blush even more, wondering why Kenny was looking at him like that, and about to ask, but Kenny shook his head, moving to grab the bowl and baggie, already loading the bowl once he had it open.

"Let’s do this, Leo."

So much for talking first...

———————————————————————————————————

Somehow, they’d ended up on opposite sides of the bed, munchies and bowl between them, though the bowl had passed back and forth numerous times before Butters had dissolved into a giggling mess, eyes quite bloodshot, watching as Kenny eyed the baggie, contemplating another bowl.

He looked up at the giggling blond and smirked, "Dude, breathe. You’re gonna pass out."

Butters only giggled harder, glad that Karen was at a friend’s and Kenny’s parents were who knew where. Kevin was working his night job, leaving the two alone. "I can’t help it... I... oh!" 

He laughed again, eyes glittering sharply as Kenny passed him the bowl and lighter to him again. It had taken a couple tries, but now the smaller blond lit and held the toke off the bowl with little trouble, cheeks turning red as he screwed his eyes up and mewled as he finally exhaled the thick smoke, giggling again as Kenny waved the smoke away, grinning, "You’re so stoned, Buttercup.. Its not a bad look on ya."

Butters blinked, handing back the bowl and lighter before watching the shaggy blond light and inhale, light blue taking in details he hadn’t ever really thought about before. Like the way Kenny’s mouth seemed to be forever set in a lopsided grin when he wasn’t even trying to smile, or the way his eyes seemed to focus so specifically on him when he never really seemed to focus on anything.

It had the small blond blushing again, no longer giggling as he thought about the way it made his stomach clench and an acute tingling sensation settle lower in his gut. Now, he knew he was high as a kite, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was doing more than just making him feel so weird.

Kenny smirked at the blond, passing the bowl and lighter over before ripping open a bag of chips, just watching as Butters lit the bowl, inhaled and held it. It was a trick called graveyard, where you held it as long as you could possibly manage. He could hold it fairly long, but Butters seemed only to last about twenty seconds before he coughed. He passed over a bottle of water from the small supply Butters had brought along, glad the kid actually did a little research.

Cottonmouth was a fucking _bitch_.

Butters took the bottle and drank quickly, eyes warm as he set the bottle on the stand, "Thanks, Ken." He giggled, falling into another fit of laughter and humming, crawling across the bed and perching himself right in the other’s lap, surprising Kenny quite a bit when he nearly tipped sideways, arms shooting out to catch him, "Woah, Buttercup... Careful." He chuckled, eyes soft as the smaller blond looked up at him, curious.

"What?"

Butters looked for a moment like he was trying to answer some huge geometry question, before twisting around and letting a leg drop on either side of Kenny’s hips, small hands up to cup his best friend’s face, ".... I dunno yet." 

Kenny smiled softly, hands gently settling on either side of the smaller male, "... You’re awfully close, Leo." 

The blond blushed brightly again. That was the second time Kenny had called him that and it still made his heart race even with the weed smoking and all. "How come you’re calling me Leo now?"

Kenny chuckled, "Well, it’s your name, sort of.."

Butters shifted, eyeing Kenny curiously, "I know.. But you always call me Buttercup. And I like that. Nobody else ever even tried to call me that... or Leo, actually." 

Kenny nodded, shrugging, "Yeah, well... I guess nobody else feels like I do."

Butters blinked, brow knitting again as he eyed the other. What the heck did that mean? He thought about everything over the past few weeks. Stan and Kyle sometimes stood up for him, but Kenny had actually punched Eric for some snide comment that Butters couldn’t even remember. And wow, Kenny had been furious. 

He found heat rising to his cheeks as other snippets came back, Kenny always had a smile for him, always touched his hair or shoulder or his hand. He was always kind and caring to Butters, even if he was being crude or even cruel to the other boys. His eyes widened at the thought, and he looked at a now blushing Kenny McCormick. 

Kenny liked him!

Kenny, for his words, couldn’t help feeling like the biggest tool on the planet. How lame could he get? It wasn’t like he hadn’t... done stuff. He’d just... stopped, when he realized how much Butters affected him. And then it just blossomed from there. His focus had become all Butters when he wasn’t home taking care of his little sister...

Still, he surely didn’t expect it when Butters launched forward, already in his lap and sending them backwards, Kenny’s back hitting the pillow and head smacking the wall fairly hard, eyes widening as he registered warm, soft lips against his own. 

He also had the blond wrapped around his waist and shoulders, hips rutting obliviously into Kenny’s. He grunted, finally snapping out of his shock to return the kiss, heart racing slightly. He panted when Butters sat up, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy. "Jesus, fuck, Buttercup... Give a guy a warning." 

Butters blushed slightly, before shaking his head and tugging the other’s shirt up, "... Take this off." 

Kenny blinked, lifting himself enough to let the shirt come up, amusement forming, "You feeling okay? You don’t have to—"

He was cut off again by another kiss, grunting at the tongue that pushed into his mouth and teased his own, hands moving to grip Butters’ hips, grateful that the smaller teen wasn’t trying to hump him any more. He just couldn’t think straight with that!

Butters wasn’t sure entirely if this was himself or if he had really lost control of himself. Kenny said that even with being stoned he should be lucid and able to decide on his own. It caused another small giggle as he broke the kiss, leaning in to kiss and nibble at the other’s neck, hands roaming eagerly along Kenny’s chest, finding more muscle than fat, and yet he was slender and sun-rough from summer. It felt good..! And he really wanted to try more things...

Kenny was stunned, still bent awkward against the wall, as Butters wriggled and squirmed, kissing at his neck and biting—Fuck, that was hotter than it should be!—along his collarbone, "Shit... Ah, fuck, Buttercup.." 

Butters giggled a bit, feeling advantageous. Especially if Kenny’s jerking up against Butters’ abdomen was any indication that he wasn’t wrong.. Kenny did say that things were just more intense, but not false like drinking caused. He swept forward, rocking against the taller blond firmly as Kenny gasped. 

Kenny wasn’t sure which way was up anymore, Butters was definitely more... Active when he was stoned. Not that he was arguing. He had his decision then. He grunted, squirming slightly and managing to push himself back upright.

He yelped when the small blond pushed with his feet, pulling on his shoulders and causing Butters to land on his back, on the bed, sending the chips across the bed and the bowl and lighter to dig into his lower back. He whimpered at the pain as Kenny only barely caught himself on his hands, hovering over the other, "... Jesus, Butters... Are you okay?"

Butters was flushed, panting and much harder than he’d ever been in his life. Kenny’s voice sounded like heaven and the worried look that he had on his face only made Butters giggle uncontrollably, "I’m okay, I think.. But I just realized... Why did it take so long to make me realize how real pretty.. n’handsome you are... Y’look so fierce and strong at times, like when you’re mad or pretty confident... and then... you turn another way and you just seem so safe and warm...all happy... you don’t do that a lot though... except when I’m like.. next to you..." He explained, arm weaseling behind his back to fish the prodding glass and metal from behind him, leaving them off to a side. 

Kenny smiled some, cheeks red, "Fuck, Leo, you really are a smooth talker.."

He couldn’t help the tease, not wanting to show just how much the words meant. Butters only smiled brighter, "Ken... C’mere.." he tugged the taller down, head tilting up to kiss the other, this one less wild and yet, deeper. Kenny sank against the other after Butters let out a soft moan, pressing up against the other, arms sliding around the smaller blond.

"... Christ... Buttercup..." He rasped, drawing back and shivering as the smaller kept going, kissing and licking a nipple, making Kenny look down in surprise. The sight was even more intense then the sensation and he groaned, "... Leo... hgnn.." 

Butters looked up, blue eyes wild and slightly mismatched, the one with the scar not quite as blue as the other. He gave the other blond a wide smile, "Kenny..." 

Kenny watched and groaned as Butters leaned in again, and shimmied down to the waist line of his jeans, back curled and arms shaking from the sensation and sight. He had no idea Butters had anything like this in him, but fuck if it wasn’t hot as hell. 

Butters hummed, plucking open the button and zip of Kenny’s jeans, and shimmying a bit to pull them down, kissing along Kenny’s abdomen lightly, only for Kenny to groan again, "Fuckin’... shit, Leo... god, baby.." 

Butters had slid his hand into the other’s boxer opening and wrapped his fingers around his arousal, stroking lightly with ever so slightly cold fingers. Kenny shook and twitched, arms shaking to keep himself up, "Damnit, Buttercup, lemme flip us over.." 

Butters blinked, looking up and giggling, "... Okay, but I wanna keep going.." Kenny groaned low, before shifting to drop to his side, pulling Butters along and on top of himself once he’d settled on his back, "What d’ya mean keep going, Buttercup? F-fuck..!"

He dropped back, arching as Butters’ dipped down to run his tongue along the main vein in Kenny’s dick, swiping through the slit shyly. Kenny groaned, eyes wide. Christ fucking shit and dammit. Who was this kid and what’d he do with Butters?

Butters lifted his head, licking his lips and grinning wryly, "You okay up there, Ken? You want me to stop...?" 

Kenny jerked, shaking his head, "Fuck, no... not-not if you want to... Jesus, Buttercup, you’re so gorgeous.. ohhh, God, that feels good, baby.." 

He sank back again as Butters continued his exploration, before finally wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking firmly. Kenny was never more thankful in his life that no one was home as he cried out in pleasure, because fuck, this wasn’t just some stupid lay that didn’t matter, he’d given that up months ago... This was Butters, he reminded himself, My Butters..

Butters had jolted slightly at the cry, only to see the look on Kenny’s face and hum, hands coming up to stroke at the base while he continued teasing the tip, seeing what other sounds he could pull from the shaggier blond. 

Kenny couldn’t take it much longer, hand finally dropping down to slide through soft blond waves, "... Fuck... f-f.. B-Buttercup... e-easy... ohh... Baby, you gotta stop... hold on.." he tugged Butters off and up, pulling him into a tender kiss.

Butters whimpered, still not sure what he thought of the very taste he was getting from Kenny. It wasn’t like anything he could recognize, but it sure was enjoyable. My Kenny..

Kenny chuckled softly, pulling the lithe blond up against his chest, catching his lips in a warm kiss, "...I want you to think a little first, Buttercup... cause any more of this and I won’t be able to stop... I want you so bad, right now... And I love you... But if you’re not ready, we won’t.."

Butters panted faintly as the other spoke, only for the words ‘I love you’ to reach his addled mind and make his eyes widened, sitting up a little more and feeling like someone had thrown an ice water bucket over his head, “W-what? K... Kenny? Y-you... Wha..?”

Kenny grunted, realizing he’d said what he did and feeling his face burn, even as he smiled weakly, “... I love you.” 

He didn’t expect the little blond to start crying on him. Sure it was Butters and he was a sensitive thing but seriously! He yelped slightly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the other, “Shit, Buttercup, do-don’t cry.. C’mon, I.. I can’t..” He grimaced. He was shit with the teary thing. 

Butters laughed weakly, arms slipping around Kenny’s middle as he nuzzled against his chest, not at all unaware of the fact the other was poking him in the ass as he lifted his watery eyes to look to the other, “.. I didn’t even know ya liked me that much..” He offered, shaking his head slightly and letting out a soft sigh as the other kissed his forehead, still obviously nervous by his tears. 

Kenny shook his head, “Yeah, I.. I know.. This whole... You pouncin’ me like that.. I didn’t know you were gonna do that..” Butters hummed, “Me either. But I really wanted to.. I.. Still wanna... I mean.. I think.. Oh, hamburgers..” He huffed, brow knit and eyes firm, a look usually reserved for Professor Chaos, “... I’m high. A-and you’ve always been my bestest friend ever since Hawaii.. And it never felt like enough.” He pouted. 

Kenny tilted his head, amused, “I know you’re high, dude. I kinda supplied the weed, remember?”   
  
That caused the smaller to laugh again, giggles shaking his small frame before he shook his head, “I know that..” 

“What do you mean it never felt like enough?”

Butters found himself fidgeting with his hands, “... Oh. I-I dunno... J-just.. like..  Like there could be more.. for us. Between us.” He offered, “... B-been wantin’ to kiss ya for a long time, now, is part of it. I don’t like when you’re not around.. A-and.. I never feel as happy as when you are around.” He explained, cheeks pinked again.

Kenny smiled softly, bringing his hand up to the other’s cheek to stroke his thumb against the faint scar under his eye. The damage he’d done and still felt like a huge ass for. Still, Butters never once made him feel that way. It was all his own guilt. “Do you love me, Leo?”

Butters blinked, cheeks warmer as he met the other’s steady gaze, only to smile sweetly and feel safer than ever, head tilted into the contact, “.. Yeah.. Yeah, I do.” 

Kenny grinned, swooping in for another kiss, this one a bit hungrier with the information swimming around his head. Butters loved him!! His arms wrapped tight around the little blond, pulling him in close and winning a whine and sigh as Butters held tighter to the taller, melting into the kiss happily.

———————————————————

“Are you sure about this, Buttercup?” 

“Never been more sure in my life, Ken.. Please..” 

The pair had cleared the bed of the snacks and Kenny’s bowl and lighter, the baggie now empty—he’d have to get more some time—and discarded on the floor in their effort to not end up covered in chips and chocolate. 

Kenny had allowed Butters to strip him down and Butters had even stripped down for him, revealing perfect, silky soft, pale skin. Now they were settled, Kenny between Butters’ legs, with the smaller blond propped on the flattened pillows, looking like an angel to the taller with wispy white blond hair fanning delicately across his forehead and the pillow. 

Butters couldn’t argue his own view, Kenny over him with shaggy honey gold locks nearly covering vibrant blue eyes, the two of them both still panting from the fooling around they’d already done. _Who knew fingers in your butt were actually enjoyable?_

He smiled, nodding again as Kenny shifted closer, hands gentle as he slid them along Butter’s thighs, up against his hips, leaning in and over the other, guiding his hips up so that they didn’t have to stop kissing as he lined himself up and pushed in slow. Butters gasped into the kiss, remembering what Kenny had said and pushing against the sensation as he tried to focus more on Kenny’s lips and tongue teasing his own.

When the smaller was filled to the brim, Kenny in him to the hilt, he shivered, eyes only a little watery from the throb and sting of it. He knew it would get better and even if it didn’t, he trusted Kenny to make it okay.

Kenny smiled softly, hand lifting again to caress the other’s cheek, “.. You feel so good, baby... Are you okay?” He inquired gently. Butters nodded, “Uh huh.. Y-you’re j-just big.. C-can ya move?” He bit his lip. It wasn’t that he wanted Kenny to stop, but it felt like being still was torture. 

Kenny chuckled softly, “Yeah..” The first slide and push had both of them shaking wildly, clinging to each other as Kenny felt his control slip, though from the blissful cries echoing the room, he didn’t wager Butters was about to argue. 

Butters couldn’t believe it. It felt _amazing_ and there was something Kenny kept brushing inside him that was making his toes curl and his stomach flip-flop excitedly. He arched under Kenny, hips pressing into the movements, hands gripping at Kenny’s shoulders to try to urge him on, “K-Ken!” 

Kenny groaned, arm sliding beneath the other’s back when it arched, palm pressed to the small of his back as he rolled his hips, the movement making Butters cry out again, louder. 

Thank fuck no one was home! Kenny couldn’t have been happier for that fact. Still, his focus was predominantly on Butters and he was slowly losing all control. Much to his surprise, now that Butters was adjusted, the small blond only rocked into Kenny’s movements, panting and moaning in pleasure as he clung to the taller. 

“K-Kenny.. I.. Ohhh. I-it’s t-too much..!” He warned, whimpering when, instead of slowing or anything, Kenny’s hand found his throbbing arousal, stroking it in tandem to his own thrusts and making him see stars as he screamed out, arching and bucking into the thrusts and Kenny’s hand.

Kenny groaned, eyes dark as he watched his new lover lose control, knowing he was already addicted to all things Butters. The little blond was unbelievable. 

God, he hoped he didn’t fuck this up.

Butters writhed, squirming under the other, unable to think straight as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, centering in his lower gut. He knew this feeling. He’d felt it a lot before. He knew what it was now, though. He’d read about it and stuff after he’d asked his mom and was grounded for a week. _(“Why does that white stuff come out when I imagine my best friend?”)_

He gasped as Kenny shifted his hips, changing the angle to slam right into his prostate—more information he’d read about some time ago, but couldn’t be bothered to think of why just then—making him arch and dig his nails into Kenny’s shoulders, sobbing as his body tensed and spasmed in bliss. 

Kenny, for all his prior fooling around—he couldn’t be more glad he died like, last weekend so his body was pretty much new—was not ready for the sudden reaction, the smaller blond’s body clamping down on his dick to the point of near pain, but also unbelievable pleasure as he thrust forward, following the other over the edge with a heavy moan, “Leo...!” 

Butters stirred, a short time later, to being cradled against the taller’s chest, Kenny smiling as he played with the soft pale hair on his little lover’s head. Butters blushed faintly, “K-Ken?”

“Hey, beautiful. You okay?” Kenny mused, smirking a bit. Butters blinked, nodding and looking around. Still Kenny’s room, still fairly dark if the lack of light between the slats of wood over his broken window were much to go by.. He squirmed a bit, cuddling in closer, “.. I’m okay.. T-th... D-did we really..?” He blushed harder.

Kenny chuckled, “Yeah..” He couldn’t help the unsure look on his own face, but when Butters smiled and cuddled even closer, he knew the other wasn’t upset. “.. Hey, Leo?”

“Yeah?” The blond looked up at the other, smiling that sweet smile. 

“... I think this is real backwards and late, but uhh.. Would you go out with me?” He grinned wryly as Butters laughed to his question, feeling heat rise to his face again. 

“I sure would, Kenny.. Course, yanno.. Ya could’a just asked me out sooner.” He pointed out, giggling harder as Kenny slumped against him, laughing along with him.

It would’ve saved him the pain of just _watching_ the blond, that was sure. But still, he wasn’t complaining about how things had turned out, anyway. “... I love you, Leo.” He murmured, nuzzling at the smaller’s neck contently.

Butters hummed, squirming to tug the blankets up over them, happily cuddling into Kenny’s safe hold. Who knew what tomorrow would bring or what might happen later? For now, he was happy, in love and safe. “I love you, too, Ken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! KUDOS and COMMENTS are <3! And look out for More Bunny stories... Eventually. And yes, Baby Blues and MutEd will be continued (if you follow those) but I have issues with plot bunnies (not Bunny XD) and a lot of hopping around and sometimes a lot of hibernation. X.x’ But I am returning! One these new ones are out and done, I hopefully will be able to work on the others.


End file.
